


Save It for Later

by lasihiutale



Category: Atlantis: The Lost Empire (2001)
Genre: F/F, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 05:25:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19042018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasihiutale/pseuds/lasihiutale
Summary: You desperately want to confess your love to Audrey - but you seem to fail every time.





	Save It for Later

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: A little bit of violence

“Hey, Audrey? You’re really pretty today.” you shyly smiled at Audrey, your best friend and crush, as she had crouched down by a truck and did something with the wrench.

“Thanks, Y/N. Appreciate it.” She briefly smiled back at you and it made your heart flutter. You opened your mouth to try confessing once again after several failed attempts, but a voice interrupted you - once again.

“L/N! Thatch needs help again!” the roaring voice of Rourke echoed through the caves and you rolled your eyes.

“Why he has to be in trouble right now? Or nevermind, in fact, I doubt that’s really the case, that big bad human tank is just happy to boss me around”, you muttered under your breath and Audrey turned to you, pursing her lips.

“Hey, I know Rourke is a jerk, but he pays well so try to bear with him, okay?” Audrey encouraged you, smirking slightly as she disappeared under the truck with a toolbox.

“But is money really the only thing we’re doing this?” you quietly asked, tilting your head before worriedly looking at the direction of Rourke’s calls, waiting for him to stomp to you and scolding you for not listening to his orders.

“Of course it is. I think the only person who actually enjoys being here with all these giant bugs and dirt, is Mole. I literally see him kissing the ground goodnight every night before he goes to bed. It’s a true story, believe me.” Audrey chuckled and you snorted.

“Yeah well, I think you’re right about that. Um, Audrey…

“ _L/N_!” Rourke’s call echoed through the walls again and you sighed.

“You’d better go before he drags you there. Trust me, it isn’t fun. Or that’s what Vinny told me. You can talk to me later at dinner?” she said from under the truck and you made a gagging reflux.

“I’m going to vomit if I have to eat that ten-year-old fat-beef-bean-risotto thing with the “onion sauce” which tastes like Cookie dug it from his crotch…”

“L/N! Are you coming or do I have to get you?” Rourke’s final call hurt your ears and you spun around.

“Me too”, Audrey chuckled and you glanced at her with one last smirk on your face before taking a deep breath.

“I’m coming, I’m coming!” you started walking towards the camp, before giving yourself a chance to have the urge to stay, to ignore Rourke’s calls to you and stay with Audrey.

—

“Audrey, you’re better than this, don’t do it, don’t go!” you tried to yank Audrey off from the truck, but she didn’t budge, she didn’t even spare a glance on you. Instead, she glanced at Rourke with despise on her face. Rourke walked behind you with his hands behind his back.

“You know, L/N, I always knew you were weak. I just waited for the right moment to say it… but just this one time, be reasonable. We’ll get a bunch of money when-”

“Yeah, with the cost of the whole nation mass death, you murderer! I won’t let that happen! I’m staying with Milo, if none of you… you  _cowards_  won’t listen to your hearts.”

“They’re savages, they don’t know anything about-”

“Savages?” you couldn’t help but let out a laugh. “If someone is a savage, it’s you. You’re a selfish, weak, worthless, uncaring coward who-”

Rourke hit you on your stomach, sending you flying backward beside Milo. He turned around and waved his hand.

“No one calls me a coward without a good reason. They stay, both of them. Don’t let them near our trucks. Move it, we’re leaving- Ramirez, what on earth are you doing?”

Audrey was marching towards you, helping you and Milo up. Three of you glared at the rest of the crew and one by one, everyone but Rourke’s own henchmen and Helga was beside you three. Rourke sighed.

“Oh, you’ve gotta be kidding with me…”

—

The flashes of this adventure, your and Audrey’s friendship and your one-sided love towards her rolled in your head over and over again, when Rourke’s hot air balloon came crashing down and the ground began shaking.

“The volcano!” Mole screamed, gesturing with his tiny, chubby hands towards the cracking and flaming earth. “She awakes!”

“We have to save Atlantis or the city dies!” Milo exclaimed as he circled Kida’s preservation coffin with a chain.

“And if we stay here,  _we_  die!” Audrey frustratedly answered and hopped in front of you on the flying vehicle.

“Audrey, I don’t know if I have the chance to say this again, but I love you!” you screamed, but Audrey ignored your confession and pushed her hand to the control panel.

“Yeah yeah, we’re kinda busy here, save it for later!” she said and crouched forward as you started flying away from the crater. And though you acknowledged she didn’t have time to listen at the moment, your heart dropped.

Everything happened incredibly quickly. The lava rushed behind you as you flew towards the city. It swallowed Mole’s digger and descended to the valley. Kida flew up with giant stones. You stared at the lava threatening to come to the city, but then a blue shield began forming around Atlantis. Audrey had stared at you for a moment now and you finally turned your gaze to her.

“I love you too”, she whispered and took your hand.

You stared at each other, smiling brightly as the lava came over the shield and the whole city turned bright orange, before darkness consumed the whole city for a moment.

But you didn’t fear anymore. You were with Audrey - and that was all that you’d ever hope for.


End file.
